


Sonic x Deku

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sonic and deku do the nasty except im a pussy and refuse to write actual s*x
Relationships: midoriya izuku/ sonic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sonic x Deku

**Author's Note:**

> I went into this with a lot of confidence and left with nothing but my bruised pride.

Deku gulped down air as he finally pressed “create account”. He nervously checked out the new app he installed on his phone, occasionally glancing around him even though he was in his room alone.   
Deku had never created a grindr account but curiosity finally got to him and even though he didn’t swing that way, satisfaction was more important.   
He rationalized that he could also learn about new quirks through the various accounts he would encounter.   
He held his phone with both hands and began to swipe on accounts, analyzing various quirks and account types.   
He went through a couple accounts before stopping dead in his tracks.   
A blue porcupine looking man was sitting by a pool seductively, draped in a white towel. He was lying on his side a hand on the exposed hip, the towel covering only the goods and a cool pair of black glasses hiding his eyes.   
Deku was automatically interested in this man’s quirk. He swiped right, hoping to have a conversation with this guy. He checked out the porcupine’s account. 

Name: Sonic the Hedgehog  
Age: 29 (all ages welcome though)  
Hobby: Running  
Kinks: Everything and anything is cool with me

“Hedgehogs aren’t usually very fast but I can do it in under 10 seconds”

Deku released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He grabbed a notebook and began to write Sonic’s profile down. He noticed that through Sonic’s entire gallery of photos, Sonic never took off his sunglasses.   
He read the “get to know me” section again. What could this hedgehog do in 10 seconds that other hedgehog’s couldn’t do? And was his quirk simply physical or was there something more to Sonic? What if Sonic was just a furry?  
Deku continued digging into Sonic’s quirk and profile until there was truly nothing else he could find. After writing it all down in his notebook, he closed the app and hid it in the extras section. Just as Deku was about to turn off his phone, Sonic messaged Deku. 

“Hey cutie  
Wanna see what happens when rough is at 100 mph?” 

Deku gasped in excitement, feeling his ears go warm. He almost message Sonic back right away but figured he should wait a few minutes before answering. So that’s what he did. Deku laid down on his bed, anxiety and adrenaline fueling his desire to continue speaking with this mysterious hedgehog.   
Deku debated whether he should send a pick up line back to Sonic and figured he should keep up with the mood presented in front of him. 

“I’m a bit shy could we start at 50 mph?”

Deku bit his lip, feeling more and more excited. 

“Of course, anything for you Deku”

“Sonic, do you have quills~?”

“Red shoes and golden rings as well~  
Any fantasies you want to make come true~?”

Deku was shocked at how well this conversation was going. He was feeling the urge to meet this man more and more, the excitement from the conversation starting to pinpoint a certain spot. 

“So many… Could you help me fulfill them please?”

Deku began to squirm, his pants getting tight and his breaths shallow. 

*location sent*  
“How about tonight at 9pm? I’ll make all your dreams come true”

“I would love to Sonic, I’ll see you tonight ;)”

Deku wasn’t by any means gay, but he would let Sonic do… anything to him. He was ready to unspeakable acts with this hedgehog.

Though Sonic was the same age as Deku, it almost seemed like Sonic would be considered bestiality but he was human so Sonic was on thin ice when it came to legality. Deku brushed these thoughts aside, knots of anticipation and nerves forming in his stomach. Deku found that his pants had gotten tighter in the last few minutes only to look down and realize his pants had taken the form of a tent.   
It’s just that, Sonic was so assertive and sure of himself. Deku aspired to have enough confidence to simply start a conversation. 

Deku dragged his hands slowly down his face, stopping at his mouth and bringing his fingers together. He looked down once more debating whether he should fix his problem or wait it out. He chose the latter. He figured he was going to have fun in a few hours anyways. 

///

Deku scoured the area. It was now 9 and he was standing outside a small cyan house. The slowly rang the door bell, feeling dread deeply rooted in his stomach. The door slowly creaked open revealing empty space. 

“Hey hot stuff”

Deku looked down to see a small blue hedgehog leaning against the doorframe seductively. Deku was shocked at Sonic’s height and hoped it didn’t show on his face. 

“I know, I know, not what you expected… But you’ve always gotta keep em on their toes you know?” 

“Wouldn’t you be the one on your toes in this situation?”

Sonic waved his hand and dismissed Deku’s statement. 

“Don’t you worry about that”, he winked “Why don’t you come inside?”

Deku stood further upright and quickly walked into Sonic’s house. //

As Deku drank his tea on the large armchair, Sonic walked close with a tea kettle. 

“Would you like anymore?”

Deku stared at his scolding tea, “Only if it’s you”

Sonic put the tea kettle down on the nearby coffee table. While Sonic walked away, Deku glanced at Sonic’s ass covered in quills. He imagined the feeling on running his hand on Sonic’s shiny blue quills. He blushed lightly pushing the thought aside for the moment and glanced down at his tea once again. Sonic’s hands appeared over his tea and gently grasped the mug. Deku breathed a little harder, the mug removed from his grasp. 

Sonic’s soft steps returned to Deku and stopped in front of him. Deku slowly glanced upwards from his now intertwined fingers and met Sonic’s big blue eyes. Deku gasped and blushed. 

Sonic’s eyes were the colour of dew drops on leaves in the morning. The colour of Gon’s shorts. It was an incredibly deep and rich colour that Deku couldn’t help but get lost in. 

Sonic climbed onto Deku’s lap, never breaking eye contact. He straddled Deku and began running his hands through Deku’s curly locks. 

Deku began to breathe harder. Not panting or hyperventilating but a soft breathlessness. Sonic’s eyes were lustful, his pupils dilating slightly. 

Sonic grinded into Deku’s lap teasingly and leaned in close. 

“Still wanna start at 50?,” he muttered in a very breathy but confident manner. 

Up to now, Deku had been unsure what to do and simply froze up. He felt Sonic’s hands start to tug at his green hair and grind into his lap further. He took an unstable hand and brought it to Sonic’s hip. With the other hand, he cupped Sonic’s face and leaned into Sonic, his eyes fluttering close. 

Their lips softly came together, almost as if they never did. Deku’s hand moved up Sonic’s torso, remaining conscious of the quills decorating Sonic’s body. As his hand moved upwards, he pushed Sonic closer to him. 

The kiss deppened, becoming more passionate and intense. Sonic stopped pulling on Deku’s hair and his hands slipped under Deku’s shirt, feeling muscle and cool smooth skin. Deku broke the kiss gasping for air, a string of spit still connecting the two boys. 

Deku lifted his arms allowing Sonic to take off his shirt. Sonic took a moment to stare at Deku’s chiseled body in awe. He continued to trail his small hands along Deku’s torso, inspecting and feeling as much as possible.

“I won’t need a picture to remember this,” he muttered. 

Deku blushed further now intoxicated with this Hedgehog. Forget how his quirk worked, this was far more interesting. 

“S-Sonic…,” the blue boy stopped taking in Deku’s chest and looked at him in the eyes. “Please do w-whatever you want to me. I… I w-want you to own me.”

Deku cringed internally at what he said and his stutter but Sonic’s eyes lustfully lit up. 

“Anything Baby?,” he teased. “Are you sure..?”

Deku nodded his head conclusively. “Yes Daddy, m-make me yours.”

Sonic cupped Deku’s face, thumb running over his numerous freckles. “You’re really cute when you stutter, slut.”

Deku gasped, chest rising as Sonic suddenly attacked his neck, his hands quickly gliding over his pale torso. 

Deku didn’t want to just sit there and do nothing so he concentrated on unbuckling his belt. He let out the occasional moan, Sonic painting his skin in shades of pink, red and purple. At the same time, Sonic continuously pulled at Deku’s pants around his v-line. 

Once Deku removed his belt, the hedgehog abruptly stopped his work and pulled the hair at the back of Deku’s head. His head jerked back and Sonic softly bit Deku’s nipples. Deku’s eyes watered as he let out a confused but appreciative moan. 

Deku stopped trying to remove his clothing, accepting that Sonic was in control. He rested his arms on the armrests and made fists to suppress any sounds he was making. He thought that maybe he was annoying Sonic or distracting him from with meticulous work. 

Sonic noticed the boy’s silence and took action by bitting Deku’s nipple and slipping his hands down Deku’s pants...

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize but I couldn't bring myself to write the act itself. I'm surprised and sorry that you even read this far. Please take care of yourself and have a great day/night.


End file.
